Gyras Comandante di Giada
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30866 |no = 1487 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un generale che ha prestato servizio sotto il primo imperatore di Randall. Scontento dello stato di Elgaia in seguito alle battaglie ricorrenti fra i ceti d’élite, fu uno dei primi a unirsi al giovane che diede vita all’esercito per combattere per il popolo. Successivamente divenne il comandante dei corpi vigilanti sotto la Guardia di Randall, prestando servizio come un’estensione dell’imperatore sul campo di battaglia, una volta che fu istituito l’esercito. In seguito, Gyras divenne uno dei pochi ad essere nominato comandante della nuova Guardia imperiale, e dedicò tutta la sua vita a supportare le ambizioni dell’imperatore. |summon = La tua forza di volontà... Se siamo uguali ti darò il mio potere. Ma se non lo siamo...! |fusion = Tecnica interessante. Sono sicuro che saremmo molto più preparati se la includessimo nell’allenamento dei nostri soldati. |evolution = |hp_base = 4096 |atk_base = 2132 |def_base = 1961 |rec_base = 1503 |hp_lord = 7296 |atk_lord = 2762 |def_lord = 2521 |rec_lord = 2243 |hp_anima = 8188 |rec_anima = 2005 |atk_breaker = 3000 |def_breaker = 2283 |def_guardian = 2759 |atk_guardian = 2522 |hp_oracle = 7236 |rec_oracle = 2600 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 35 |ls = Coraggio del guardiano |lsdescription = +80% ATT per le creature di terra; +40% ATT e PS massimi; +15% riduzione dei danni dalle creature di acqua e tuono |bb = Carica imperiale |bbdescription = Combo di 12 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; aggiunge l'effetto di probabile riduzione ATT per 1 turno agli attacchi x3 turni; aumenta ATT e DIF delle creature di terra x3 turni; leggera riduzione dei danni dalle creature di acqua e tuono x2 turni |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20%, 80% Atk, Def for Earth types & 10% reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Forze imperiali: Haddad |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 10 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; potente combo di 8 attacchi di terra su 1 nemico; infligge probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica e aum. ATT e DIF delle creature di terra per 3 turni |sbbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 80% Atk, Def of Earth types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 640 |ubb = Coraggio |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; enorme aum. ATT x3 turni; probabile potente Scintilla critica x3 turni; notevole rid. dei danni dalle creature di acqua e tuono x3 turni; notevole aum. ATT e DIF di creature di terra x5 turni |ubbnote = 300% Atk, 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage, 80% reduction & 150% Atk, Def of Earth types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Orgoglio dell’impero |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta i danni elementali |esnote = 50% boost |bb1 =* * * * * per Acqua e Tuono |bb10 =* * * * * per Acqua e Tuono |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * per Acqua e Tuono * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 30867 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30191 |evomats6 = 30132 |evomats7 = 30132 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Signori di Randall |addcatname = Gyras 7 }}